Have Yourself a Morlock Little X-Mas
"Have Yourself a Morlock Little X-Mas" is the Christmas episode of the X-Men animated series, originally aired during the show's fourth season, and notably the first animated Christmas production based on . The episode title is a reference to the Christmas song, "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas". Synopsis It is Christmas time and the are decorating the house. Rogue, Jubilee, and Scott are dressing up the tree and signing "Deck the Halls", which Scott doing a terrible job. Jubilee tries to get Logan to sing "Jingle Bells" with them, since Scott isn't doing too good of a job, but he refuses and leaves. Rogue then picks Jubilee up so they can put on the Christmas Tree Star. In the kitchen, Gambit and Jean Grey are trying to cook some Christmas dinner, while trying to put up with each other. Gambit wants to add some Cajun spices while Jean wants him to stay away. In his lab, Beast is also preparing a yule tide beverage. Down below, Charles Xavier and Storm watch the others on video monitors commenting on how happy everyone seems. Suddenly a blast occurs and they fear they are being attacked. The X-Men all rush to the site of the disturbance only to find that Beast's Cranberry Glaze exploded everywhere. Logan finally arrives and also finds it was a false alarm. Distressed by all the good cheer he decides to leave the mansion. Jubilee convinces him to go Christmas shopping with her and Storm. While shopping, Jubilee is so excited she doesn't know where to stop. On the other hand, Wolverine just can't wait to get out of the store. The three decide to go ice skating at . Again, Jubilee is having a great time while Wolverine wants to leave. Logan then smells something happening with sirens in the distance. Eventually an ambulance almost crashes onto the ice, if Storm hadn't used her powers to move it away from anyone. Two Morlocks, Ape and Annalee, exit the cab and tear the back door off. They tell Storm that Leech is very sick and needs medicine badly. They tried to take him to a hospital but his powers were out of control and he was refused service. Storm believes them and commands the others to follow. Jubilee grabs all her presents before leaving. Callisto, who is currently watching over Leech, is not to happy that their "glorious leader" has just arrived. Despite their differences they agree to help Leech together. Logan notices a small branch with a broken ornament on it standing in for the Morlock's Christmas tree. He is interrupted by Storm who orders him to take Leech to the mansion immediately so Beast can help. However, Logan believes it is too late and moving him would be fatal. Jubilee then sees a small girl, Mariana, and the two comfort each other while they watch. Storm refuses to accept that Leech is already lost. Jubilee questions whether Logan can use his powers to help, but he claims it's impossible. Storm wonders whether he is letting his personal feelings guide his decision but Logan maintains that it's only been done twice before but may not work at all. Storm continues to be berated for ignoring the Morlocks for so long but decides to try a transfusion, and will contact the mansion to have Rogue fly Beast and his medical kit there. Meanwhile, Logan remains the only way to keep Leech alive. Back at the mansion, Jean and Gambit are still arguing over how to cook dinner. Xavier bursts in to tell Rogue to fly Beast to the Morlock tunnels. While waiting for Leech to get better Mariana shows Jubilee their Christmas tree. Mariana tells her that Leech was the one who found the tree for them. She then shows Jubilee the food that Leech brought for them for a Christmas dinner, before the cold made him sick. Mariana then asks if they can stay for dinner. Meanwhile, despite the transfusion Leech does not seem to be getting better. Beast arrives and the Morlocks beg him to help. However, it seems the transfusion helped after all and Leech appears fine. Storm then uses her position to take the Scepter of Power and Callisto questions her claiming she has been no leader to them. She then relinquishes her command and gives it back to Callisto. Her first decision as leader is to extend an invitation to all the X-Men for dinner, though it is not much. Jubilee decides to give the Morlocks the presents she bought since they need it more than she does. Understandably both Gambit and Jean are not quite happy that their meal will not be eaten. Xavier tells Jubilee how proud he is that she decided to help the less fortunate despite wanting a big fancy Christmas Eve. Availability The episode was made available on the X-Men: Volume 4 DVD set, released by Buena Vista Home Entertainment on September 15, 2009. Cast External links *Marvel Animated Universe Wiki: *Marvel Database: X-Men: The Animated Series Season 4 11 * * *Episode review on Marvel Animation Age Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on FOX Category:1995 releases Category:Saban Category:Marvel